Mr Anderson
by YourFairytale
Summary: Remember that time I wrote about Blaine being a kindergarten teacher and then coming home to Kurt where they get frisky?


"Mr. Anderson!"

Blaine turned from the giant dry erase board, looking towards the group of small children to the tiny hand that had shot into the air. "Yes, Max?" He smiled at the green eyed boy, whose hair was a mess of dark curls.

"Can you teach us a song?"

Every little five-year-old in the room nodded eagerly. "Yes! Please! Yes Mr. Anderson, please!" They asked.

Blaine chuckled, setting down the eraser he was holding. "Well, I think that could be arranged!" He rubbed his hands together. "Everyone gather to the share circle!" He said, sitting cross legged on the colorful rug in front of all of the desks, the children joining him. "Alright!" He finally said when all of the kids were settled. "Have we learned how to spell blue?" He asks, knowing full well they hadn't gotten that far yet.

All of the kids shook their heads, some of them saying a loud "Nooooooooo!"

Blaine put on a shocked face. He gasped, putting his hand to his chest. "Oh my! We haven't? How awful!" All of the kids started giggling at him which made him smile. "Well, I say that's what we learn today! Are you ready?"

A loud 'Yeah!' came from every child in the room at the same time. Blaine nodded. "Good! Let's begin." He then pointed behind him to the color chart. "We all know which one is blue, right?"

Another loud 'yeah' came from the children.

He started humming the tune to "The Farmer and the Dell". "And we all know that tune, right?"

Most of the kids nodded.

"Mr. Anderson!" A little blue-eyed blonde girl stood up, raising her hand with excitement. "Mr. Anderson! That's The Farmer and the Dell!"

Blaine smiled at the girl. "That is correct, Charlie."

The young girl sat down again, smiling, proud of herself.

Blaine just chuckled. "Alright, here we go." He cleared his throat before starting, singing in the same tune he had hummed before. "B-l-u-e spells blue! B-l-u-e spells blue! Hi-ho did ya know B-l-u-e spells blue!" Blaine stretched his arms up. "The sky is blue!" Then he put them back down again. "The ocean is blue too!" He put his hands on his hips, singing very silly-like. "Hi-ho did ya know, b-l-u-e spells blue!"

All of the children started clapping, a cheerful 'yay!' coming from most of them. Blaine clapped with them. "Yay!" He said with a big smile. "Do you guys think you could try and sing it with me this time?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

He spent the rest of the afternoon teaching them the song and having them do fun color sheets, but they could only be colored in blue of course.

…

"Baby! I'm home!" Blaine called as he walked into his home later that day. He looked around the living room, shaking the key out of the lock and shutting the door. "Kurt?" He called when he didn't find him there, or in the kitchen. He sat his bag down on the table, kicking his shoes off. "Babe? You home?" He made his way through the hallway, to their bedroom. The closer he got, he could hear the shower running, and his husband singing. He smiled to himself. "Baaaaaaaby." He sang, walking into their bathroom.

"Hey babe!" Kurt called from the shower. "How was your day?"

"Wonderful, of course." Blaine looked in the mirror, undoing his navy blue bow tie. "We learned about the color blue today." He sat the tie on the counter before slipping off his sweater vest.

Kurt chuckled. "Well, that sounds like fun. I figured that's what you'd be going for today, considering your outfit."

"You told me I looked cute!" Blaine said, tossing the light blue sweater vest into the hamper.

"You did!" Kurt said, turning off the water. "You do. You are." He finished, reaching from the shower, grabbing his towel.

"Oh, stop it." Blaine smiled, blushing.

Kurt pushed the shower curtain back, the towel around his waist. "Blaine, are you blushing?" He giggled, stepping out of the shower.

Blaine bit his lip as Kurt came closer to him. He stood behind him, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. They looked in the mirror at each other. "After twelve years you still make me blush. " Blaine said, bashfully gazing at Kurt lovingly.

"I may or may not still get butterflies when you look at me like that." Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine smiled, looking at his husband in the mirror. His eyes ran from his dripping wet hair all the way down his jawline, his neck, his chest, to the top of the towel that couldn't have been placed lower on his stomach. "I may or may not still get turned on when you look like that." Blaine said lowly, as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He turned, leaning back against the counter, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt was the one biting his lip this time. "Oh?" He slipped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine kissed his lips softly before kissing his chin, and then up his jawline. "Why, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said breathlessly as Blaine made his way to Kurt's neck. "You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

Blaine made an "mmm" sound against Kurt's neck. "I need you. You're wearing too much." He whined, un-tucking Kurt's towel, letting it fall to the ground.

Kurt chuckled. "I think you're the one wearing too much." He ran his hands down Blaine's chest, tugging at his pants.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, raising an eyebrow. "Will you take care of that for me?"

Kurt pulled Blaine from the counter, leading him to their bed. He unbuttoned Blaine's pants, getting rid of them. He slipped his hands into Blaine's unbuttoned shirt, sliding it off. They shared a kiss here and there, ones that were still as passionate as their first. Once his husband was completely unclothed, he wrapped his arms around him, kissing him as they fell onto the bed. "Mmm. Mr. Anderson." Kurt whined.

"Shh. Fuck me." Blaine whispered, desperately.

Kurt just smiled and that's exactly what he did.


End file.
